Diaries in December
by forbiddenlove
Summary: Hermione and Harry both keep diaries throughout the month of December....but what happens when Ron finds them?
1. The First Snowfall

Before I go into the story I just wanted to say that no I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has anything to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione pushed a strand of hair out of her face as she watched the snow fall gently upon the Hogwarts grounds from her dorm window. How she loved snow. How it made everything look so magical. She loved sitting on the windowsill in her dorm. Sometimes she'd come here to study, or just to think. She had been thinking a lot lately. She stepped off the windowsill and headed to her bed. She picked up her purple pillow and let something drop out of it. Her diary. Hermione loved her diary more than anything (except her best friends Harry and Ron) Her parents had gotten the diary for her right after she got her letter from Hogwarts. It was pretty worn but that was one of the things she loved about it. To the rest of the world it looked like a regular cope of 'A Hogwarts A History'. But when she tapped the spine with her wand the book would transform. It had a rich leathery cover with the words 'Heart and Soul: Hermione Granger' on the cover in flowy gold letters. She decided to make a quick entry before Harry and Ron came up to get her so they could go down to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Dear Diary,  
December 1st  
Today is the first day of December. And the very first snowfall of the season has just arrived. I love the snow. There is just something so peaceful and perfect about it. It's so magical. Tomorrow Harry, Ron, Ginny and I are going outside for break for our 'first snowfall' annual snowball fight with Fred and George and their friend Lee. I'm so excited! It's always alot of fun! Ahh I can hear Ron yelling for me to come down, I'll write more tomorrow  
  
XOXO, Hermione 


	2. Hidden Thoughts

Harry sighed as he watched Hermione go up to her dorm to study. God she was beautiful. He shook his head slightly. Did he just call his best friend, Hermione Granger, beautiful? He couldn't think that!  
  
He walked up the stairs to his dorm and sat down on his bed. 'I wonder where Ron is' he thought to himself. They had gotten separated in the corridor after Transfiguration. He looked out the window. Snow! He jumped up and ran to the window. The first snowfall of the season! He had been hoping it'd come soon. He opened the drawer to his nightstand to get out his Gryffindor scarf. Then he saw something that he usually paid no attention to when he opened this drawer. The diary Hermione gave him after Cedric died. She had told him to write down all his feeling that he felt he couldn't tell anyone else. He had never written in it before, but he appreciated it all the same. But for some reason he felt strongly compelled to write in it. He picked it up, found his favorite quill and began to write.  
  
Dear....Book,  
December 1, 2003  
It snowed today. Which means tomorrow's the annual snowball fight! Fred and George always love those. The real reason I'm writing in this is to tell someone about what I've been feeling lately. Normally I'd tell Ron, but it just doesn't seem right lately. I've been having these odd feelings towards Hermione. I....well I think I kind of sorta fancy her.  
  
The doorknob started to move and Harry threw the book back in the drawer and slammed it shut. Ron walked in with giggling Lavender. 


	3. Realizations

'O sorry Harry, mate.' Ron said turning red 'Didn't know you were in here' 'Well be going then I guess, you coming to the Great Hall for dinner with me and Hermione?' Ron asked 'Yeah. Yeah I'm coming.'  
  
He raced out of the dorm with Ron and Lavender. Ron kissed Lavender on the cheek and said 'See you tomorrow?' 'Of course' she replied  
  
'Since when are you going out with her and when were you planning on telling me?' Harry asked 'Since last night. Sorry I didn't tell ya but you were asleep when I came up last night.' 'HERMIONE!' Ron screamed towards the girl's dorm. 'ARE YOU COMMING TO DINNER TONIGHT?'  
  
Hermione emerged for the girl's dorm and the three of them walked to the Great Hall  
  
They walked into the Great Hall only to find a very noisy bunch of kids sitting at their houses tables eating dinner. Ron sat down next to Fred and immediately began talking about tomorrow's snowball fight. Harry quickly took the other seat next to Fred and joined the conversation while Hermione took the seat across from them. All throughout dinner Ron kept noticing Harry and Hermione would steal casual but longing glances at each other. He noted to talk to Harry about this later.  
  
As they sat in the common room that night they made plans with fellow Gryffindors for the snowball fight. Ron pulled Harry aside and asked him about what he saw at dinner. 'What? Are you crazy? I don't like Hermione!' he said wondering if what he just told Ron was really true. 'OK. OK just checking.' Soon everyone started to go up to bed until Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones left. 'I think I'll go to bed now' Ron announced wanting to give Harry and Hermione some time to themselves. Hermione jumped up and gave him a hug like she did every night before they went to bed. Hermione flipped through A Hogwarts A History once more as Harry finished up his Potions essay. 'I think I'll go to bed as well' Hermione said walking over to Harry. She hugged him, taking in his sent which she had always loved. And it was then for the first time she realized how muscular he had become. She quickly let go before getting totally absorbed. 'Goodnight' Harry said as he and Hermione both walked up the stairs to their dorms. 


	4. Ron's Discovery

Ron walked up the stairs to the dormitory and slammed the door shut. He walked to his bedside and noticed the drawer of Harry's nightstand was opened. He walked over to shut it but decided to have a peak inside. Only his Gryffindor scarf, the knife Sirius had given his last Christmas, the book Hagrid had given him at the end of first year and a diary. Wait a second. What is Harry doing with a diary? Why didn't Harry ever tell me he got one of these things? He wondered if he actually wrote in it as he thought about how his own was buried in the bottom of his trunk unopened since the day Hermione had gotten it for him. Dairies were such a girl thing. Fred and George would flip if they found out I actually had one! He picked it up and began to read the first page  
  
July 11th, Happy Birthday Harry! I thought you might like this to write in. Just so you don't have to keep all your thoughts and feelings bottled up. Just in case you need to get something out that you feel you can't tell Ron and I about. And Harry just remember that you're never alone! I know it may feel like it as you sit at the Dursley's reading this, but your not! You have Ron and I. And you have Sirius. Were always thinking of you and we miss you so much! Love from, Hermione  
  
Ron sighed as he finished Hermione's letter. He was with Hermione all summer and he never knew Hermione had sent him this. Neither one of them had ever told him. He flipped the page to find the first and only entry. Ron looked at the date. Decemer 1st! Ron Looked at Dean's Quidditch calendar and checked the date. Wow that's today he said aloud.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------  
  
Ron heard the doorknob move. He threw the Diary back in the drawer and made sure it shut. Harry stood in the doorway and Ron grinned at him. 'You can't deny it this time mate, I know you fancy Hermione' He said with an even bigger grin on his face. 


	5. Hidden Truths

Harry stared at Ron confused. 'Harry I saw the way you were looking at her tonight! There was enough sexual tension between the two of you to fill the whole Forbidden Forest!' he said taking a break. 'Just admit it' 'Why do you insist on bugging me about this?' 'I already told you earlier that I didn't like her that way' Harry said trying to sound convincing. He wasn't ready for the world to know about this yet. 'Whatever you say mate!' Ron said as he pulled back the covers of his bed. Diaries don't lie.  
  
A whole week passed before the subject was brought up again. Ron and Lavender were sitting under their favorite tree doing their Potions homework after lunch. 'What's bugging you?' Lavender asked, now aware that Ron had only written one word on his paper and had not once tried to kiss her in a full twenty minutes. 'O nothing, just thinking' He said is a daze. 'Thinking about what?' Lavender asked inching closer and grabbing his hand. Ron sat up and slipped an arm around her waist. 'You have to promise not to tell anyone.' 'Ok' 'Harry likes Hermione' 'Are you serious? Well it's about time! Everyone has suspected since first year!' 'Is he going to ask her out?' 'He's still in denial, he won't even admit it to me.' 'Well, I guess we just have to find out if Hermione likes Harry. She said leaning in for a kiss 


	6. Lavender's Discovery

Lavender closed the door to her dorm and looked around the room. Hermione had fallen asleep while doing homework again. She decided to go and put her stuff away for her when she noticed that it wasn't exactly homework she'd been doing. Lavender bent over and picked up the book. The words 'Dear Diary' were staring up at her. She decided to read it to maybe get a clue about what was going on in her crazy little head.  
  
Dear Diary,  
December 12th  
Today has been so great! I got top marks in Transfiguration and performed a perfect Cheering Charm in Charms today! But that's not why I'm writing. Diary, I think I might like somebody. And not just anybody. He's handsome and charming and incredibly brave. And he has these amazing eyes that I could just stare into forever. But this boy, this boy is Harry Potter. My best friend, Harry Potter! I'm not really sure how it happened, but it did.  
  
Lavender guessed that was when she had fallen asleep because there were little ink droplets under what she wrote. Lavender gasped after she realized what she had just read. Well, well, well she thought. We do have some work ahead of us. She turned to leave and left a sleeping Hermione to her dreams. 


	7. Dreams

Hermione was sitting on a rock near the lake outside Hogwarts. The snow was falling upon the grounds all around her. She shook her head. It was freezing. And if he read her mind Harry walked up and offered her his cloak. 'I'm so stupid! I don't know why I came out here without my cloak.' Hermione said as Harry wrapped his cloak around her. 'Thanks' 'You can sit down if you want.' She said moving over making room for him. 'You know Harry.' and at that exact moment Harry moved in and kissed her. 'Wow' she said in a daze 'Wow. I wasn't expecting that.' She said still in disbelief that this was really happening. 'Was it a bad thing to do?' he asked 'It was a bad thing to stop.' She said moving in for another kiss. She pulled away. 'I've been wishing you'd do that all month' she said as he began kissing her again  
  
Hermione awoke with a start. It was only a dream. That's all it'd ever be. A dream. She looked down and found her diary laying open in front of her. Oh my goodness! I hope none of the girls came in and read this, she thought. She wiped it clear, put it back under her pillow and went to go look for Harry and Ron so they could head down for dinner. 


	8. Meeting of the Friends

At dinner that night Lavender passed out notes to Fred and George, and Ginny.  
  
Ginny,  
I have something important to tell you. Meet me in the empty classroom on the 6th at 8:00.  
-Lavender  
  
Fred and George,  
I need help on a secret mission. Meet me in the empty classroom on the 6th floor. Make sure your not being followed.  
-Lavender  
  
Lavender and Ron left the common room that night at 7:45. They walked into the empty classroom on the 6th floor and Lavender conjured up a long table with five chairs. 'Why did u just create that? We aren't going to need it' Ron said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his. 'Ron, Please I don't need to see that!' Ginny said walking in the room. 'What's she doing here?' he demanded 'That's what were trying to figure out.' George said as he and Fred walked in the room. 'Well if the only way I could get you all here was by telling three different lies than so be it.' Lavender exclaimed. 'Please, everyone sit down.' Everyone looked around at each other confused. 'Our friends, Harry and Hermione, have developed a certain strong liking for each other.' 'So basically you want to set them up.' Fred interrupted 'Why aren't you all surprised by this?' Ron exclaimed 'Because little brother, we aren't all as clueless as you are. It's obvious they have liked each other forever.' 'So what were you thinking Lavender?' Fred asked 'Well I assumed you two could create some kind of diversion that would cause us to run into an empty classroom for cover, except Ron, Ginny, and I would just close the door behind them and in an hour or so we'd let them out.' 'How is that supposed to make them realize they are both being gits by not admitting they like each other?' 'Because they will spend an hour in a locked room all alone. They will talk and things will probably go from there.' Ginny said 'Just tell me when and where.' George said leaning back in his chair. 'Well I was thinking Monday after Herbology, we'd be coming back in the castle and we have a free period after. You can do something in the east corridor, first floor.' 'You just leave the rest to us.' Fred said looking around 'Are we allowed to go yet, I kinda promised Angelina I'd meet her somewhere.' He said 'Sure you can go now.' Lavender said as everyone turned to leave.  
  
Lavender grabbed Ron's arm to prevent him from leaving and with a swish of her wand the door slammed shut behind Ginny. Another wave and the table and chairs disappeared and were replaced with a big, long couch and the lighting slightly dimmed. She pushed him on the couch and began to kiss him. Ron slid an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, kissing her back. 'So we did come here for a good reason' Ron said smiling as he began to kiss her again. 


	9. Planning

George paced the dorm room. "Fred what are we going to do?" "We only have three days to plan this!" He said to the back of Fred's head which was rummaging through his trunk looking for something the could use 'We could always go with the classic dungbomb, sure to get people away from the area.' He said pulling out a bad full 'To juvenile, we pulled that our first week here. Anyone who walks into Zonko's could pull that one off. This isn't just about pulling any old prank so Lavender can try to get Harry and Hermione together, do you realize that its been two whole months since we've pulled a prank!' 'Yea I know.' Fred said quietly 'Well I think it's time. We should use it. The perfect excuse. It's practically screaming for us to use it' George said excitedly 'Do you really think we should?' 'Were not going to be here much longer! Why not! Pull something big, something to get us remember forever.' 'I guess your right.it's decided then?' Fred asked 'Were using it?' 'Most diffidently.' George said grinning 


	10. Pulling It Off

Harry, Ron, Lavender, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting in the Great Hall for dinner on Sunday night. 'Do you think were doing the right thing?' Lavender whispered to Ginny while Harry and Ron were fighting with Hermione loudly over homework again. 'Lavender, this was your idea in the first place!' Ginny whispered back 'I know but I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen.' 'Well don't! Everything will be fine.' Ginny said reassuringly as she turned to go back to her dinner  
  
'So today is the big day, huh.' Ron said as he walked into the Great Hall with Lavender the next morning 'Yea, I guess it is.' Lavender said quietly taking a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron. 'I just hope everything goes according to plan.' 'Why hello everyone! Isn't it a beautiful day?' George announced taking a seat across from Ron. 'Well it will be after were done with this, I'm no nervous!' Lavender squeaked  
Everyone suddenly got quiet and went back to eating when Harry and Hermione appeared at the table. 'Hi everyone.' Hermione said taking a seat next to George 'Why is everyone so quiet?' Harry asked helping himself to some bacon. 'No reason,' Ron said quietly 'So how bout we go out to the Quidditch pitch after classes and get in an extra practice tonight?' Ron asked 'I wish I could, mate but I got that big potions essay to finish tonight, maybe tomorrow?' 'No problem, Fred, George how bout you guys?' 'I'll help you Harry, if you want.' Hermione suggested  
The whole table got quiet as they waited for Harry's reply. 'Yea, sure, that'd be great, thanks.'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
'Now today were going to have a short little quiz. Just to see what plants you remember.' Professor Sprout said The whole class groaned. 'Great, I can barely tell the difference between a mandrake and an egolips.' (made up by me) Ron said grumpily  
------------------------------------------------------------ 'Well that wasn't to horrible was it?' Hermione said as the four of them walked back in the castle with Ginny who was coming back from Care of Magical Creatures. 'Easy for you.' Ron snorted putting an arm around Lavender They walked into the castle and headed for the stairs that headed to the seventh floor. When they saw a big purple gob coming down the corridor 'What the hell is that?' Ron asked All of a sudden it jumped off the ground and grew fangs. 'Ok not good.' Ginny said as it began to speen towards them 'Run!' Ron shouted So this is it? Oh my god, oh my god I hope this works Lavender though as she ran for her life. 'In here!' Ron said opening a door to an empty class room and pushing Harry and Hermione in and quickly closing the door. 'O shit!' Ron yelled realizing the giant purple blob was still chasing them. 'Follow me!' and the three of them ran all the way back up in the commonroom. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- 'What..was that thing?' Ginny asked gasping for breath. 'When I said diversion I didn't mean a killer blob! What exactly was that thing? Lavender said plopping down in her favorite chair by the fire. 'Do you two realize what just happened? We pulled it off! Harry and Hermione are locked it that room!' Ron told them 'With no help from the both of you.' 'So it begins' 


	11. Secrets and Kisses

"Harry?" Hermione whispered slumping down against the wall 'Lumos' Harry whispered to his wand. Light burst out of the tip and he scanned the room looking for Hermione. 'Yes Hermione?' 'Harry where are the others?' she asked as Harry sat down beside her. 'I'm not sure Mione, I'm not sure.' He said putting his arm around her shoulder Hermione put her head on his shoulder and Harry started playing with the ends of her hair. 'Harry I'm scared! What if that thing got the others? Why aren't they in here with us? Why are we locked in here?' Hermione said panicking. 'I'm not sure Hermione, the others are strong, I'm sure they'll be find, and someone will discover were here soon enough.' He said reassuringly, rubbing her shoulder affectionately. 'Harry, I'm glad you're with me.' Hermione said lifting her head off his shoulder and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 'Well as long as were here we might as well make the best of our time here' Harry said with a grinning. 'Harry! You know we couldn't! Someone could walk in at any.' Harry leaned in and kissed her, taking her by surprise. 'Harry what if someone finds out about us? She said in between kisses. 'Well that'd just be a load off my mind! I'd love to tell them! I'd love to tell the whole world Hermione!' Harry said taking a breath and putting his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. 'Ok. As soon as we get out of here we'll tell everyone!' 'Great, not can we get back to what we were doing?' 'Certainly.' She said leaning in to kiss him.  
  
Harry and Hermione had now been in the locked classroom for fifty minutes and were still making out. Harry slipped his hand up Hermione's shirt and started to play with the clasp on her bra when a hand snatched it away. 'Harry!' Hermione screamed 'What were you doing?' 'I'm sorry Hermione.it's just.I donno, we've never talked bout this before.' Harry started 'But Harry you know that I wanted to wait!' Hermione said sitting up straight and removing Harry's ands from her waist. 'But Hermione I don't understand why we couldn't.' 'Harry if that's all you want out of this relationship than were through.' She said angrily. Hermione got up and walked across the room and sat down with her arms folded across her chest. 'Mione why did you go over there?' Harry asked 'Don't talk to me Harry!' Hey guys!' Lavender said opening the door. 


	12. Missing You

'Where have you guys been?' Hermione said standing up. 'Sorry but some kids pushed us up the stairs and we had to keep running' Ron said. 'We only just got time to come and get you, we didn't realize the door locked' Ginny said. 'Well can we go not? I'm tired of bring in this room' Hermione said walking out  
  
'What happened in there mate?' Ron asked Harry as they walked back up to the common room. 'Well none of you know this but Hermione and I have been going out for the past week' He said sadly. 'How come you never told me?' Ron said excitedly. 'It was her decision." He said 'big it doesn't matter anymore because I blew it.' Harry said. 'caputdraconis' Ron whispered and the portrait of the fat lady swung open.  
  
Hermione was sitting at her favorite place by the window. She had tears in her eyes and there was mascara in streaks of tears flowing down her face.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
I'm sorry I haven't written in suck a long time but I've been busy. Busy with Harry. We've been going out for the past week and I've been spending every spare minute with him. I was such an idiot to like him and his muscular form from all those long Quidditch practices and those sparkling emerald eye that just make me melt. I really think I loved him. But I hate him. But I still miss him.so much. Love, Hermione  
  
Hermione looked out the window and saw seven flashing red and gold figures flying through the air. The Gryffindor Quidditch team out practicing again. She saw Ron at the goal posts and made out Fred who was trying to impress Angelina. Does he ever stop flirting with her, she thought to herself and laughed to herself. Why doesn't she just tell him she likes him? She tried to make out who the person who was way above the others was when she realized it. It was Harry. He was probably looking for the snitch and trying to stay out of everyone else's way. His hair was flapping in the wind. How I wish I could run my fingers through his hair once again she thought. I really do miss him. But he doesn't respect me. I'm better off without him. 


	13. Maybe I will

Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast on December the 23rd. 'Harry your miserable! You've been moping around this place for six whole days! Get her back!' Ron said helping himself to some toast. 'I know she still likes you' he continued giving Lavender a quick kiss as she sat down next to him. 'How do you know? Did she say something to you?' Harry asked eagerly. 'I see it in her eyes mate, her eyes light up whenever she's around you, or talking to you, or thinking of you.' 'Lavender how is Hermione?' Harry asked eager for any news about her. 'Just as bad as you are. She's up late crying every night! Your both miserable without each other! Harry you have to do something!' 'Well on to more happy subjects, it's the last day of this crap! No more Snape for 10 whole days!' Ron said excited. 'And then Christmas!' Ginny said joining the conversation. 'I always love Christmas, it's the best time of the year!' Lavender said as she kissed Ron on the cheek. 'I donno if I'm in the mood for Christmas this year.' Harry said gloomily as he spotted Hermione sitting with Dean and Neville at the other end of the table. God she looked beautiful. With her long wavy hair and beautiful brown eyes. 'Harry? Harry snap out of it!' Ron said. 'It's time to go to transfiguration.'  
  
Harry sat in transfiguration waiting for McGonagall. He watched as Hermione walked in with Neville and take the seat next to him. Ever since the breakup Hermione had been avoiding Harry at all costs. 'Harry if Hermione isn't going to sit with us do you mind in Lavender does? Parvatti is sick and she's got nobody to sit with.' Ron asked. 'What?' he said waking up from his daze. 'O, yea, whatever.' 'Thanks Harry.' Lavender said, taking Hermione's seat between Harry and Ron.  
  
'I think I love her' Harry said running to catch up to Ron after class. 'Well then do something about it' Ron said 'It doesn't hurt to try.' 'Maybe I will' Harry said as he and Ron started to walk to Potions. 'I'm going to win her back. 


End file.
